flashgordonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Magic
In this Chapter Flash takes on his first female nemesis Queen Azura. Kingdom of Syk After surviving the perils in Frozen world Fryzia, Flash and company try to reach Arboria by the rocket rail road of Mongo. Hotly chased by Ming's robot troops in rail car they drift to one of the tunnels that lies in the path to avoid the robot army. Ming's troop stop following them as they learn that Flash has gone into the forbidden kingdom of Syk. But Ming orders them to continue to chase Flash. Somewhere else in Syk a young woman, blue in form, even in her hairs, watches in a magic ball. The ball shows a blue face, supposedly of the blue magic guardian or evil god of Syk. The ball again shows Flash's car rushing into Syk. Watching this she tries to awaken the guardian for help. Seeing Flash in car the lady, Azura, exclaims in disbelief and misjudges Flash as her eternal love before turning towards a statue of a warrior who resembles Flash. In the rail car Thun has realised that they have drifted into witch kingdom of Syk. He tells Flash that even Ming fears to enter the witch kingdom ruled by witch Queen Azura. When Zarkov makes mockery of Thun about believing in witch in such a scientifically advanced planet, Thun silences him telling "Do not mark, what you do not understand". Flash becomes curious about Queen Azura. Thun describes tells him that "she is beautiful, and some say that she is all powerful, linked with evil god themselves". While Zarkov refuses to buy the arguments, Dale becomes susceptible learning about Azura's beauty, marking her jealous side. Thun further narrates that once Ming tried to invade her cavern world, once ruled by a mighty monark, but his army disappeared. People believe that Azura keeps her enemies suspended in a crystal cavern as a warning. He tells about the king of Syk, had left long back to conquer other worlds. Dale says in sarcasm that Azura might feel Flash as her lost love. Captive of witch queen Suddenly a huge blue fireworm appears from nowhere and blocks their way. Dr. Zarkov realises that it is pure electromagnetic energy creature. Flash blasts their way out in his train. The blue fireworm then attacks Ming's armoured train and destroys it. Then it follows Flash again. Flash tries to run into a side tunnel but finds the way blocked and himself trapped. As the blue worm "Voltana" is about to strike Flash a woman voice stops it and commands it to return. Then Flash finds Dale, Zarkov and Thun captured by blue magicmen. They ask Flash to follow but he resists. As a blue magic man hits him with magic rays, again the same woman voice, restlessly stops them to harm Flash. With a flash appears the blue magic queen Azura. She casts her magic on them making them subconscious and orders to bring them to her to palace. Tahl the high wizard of the kingdom, brings them on a magic carpet. The Witch love In Palace, Azura wants to see the captives. Tahl sensing her feelings warns her against putting any impostor as her king. Azura assures him saying "my heart would not rule my head" and that the throne would remain with her. When brought to her Azura says only Flash is of her use and strikes others with her magic rays. Thinking that she had killed them Flash runs in anger towards Azura and swiftly lifts her off her throne. Before he could do anything she tries to hypnotize him calling him "Gor Don". He is amazed as how she knows his name? He feels pain in his head and knees down before her. She uses her magic rays to insert the memories of Gor Don in his brain. Now, Flash rises as Gor Don, the lover of the witch beauty. He embraces Azura as Tahl becomes dissappointed with Gordon's return. Invasion Meanwhile, Barin and Vultan are worried as Flash has not arrived yet. Barin recognizes that Flash must have passed through Syk and must have been trapped there. He and Vultan decide to invade Syk and leave with their armies. Flash and Azura watch them entering Syk. Azura, by this time has completely erased Flash's memory asks Flash to lead the counterattack. Flash vows to destroy the invaders leaves with Azura. '' ....to be continued in King Flash'' Gallery Category:Filmation Episodes